vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Funera
Multa funera, or funera, are a supernatural race of predators who can disguise themselves as unsuspicious human beings. They catch prey by entering their mind, where they confront them with their greatest fear and kill them with it. Funera can only digest corpses that have been scared to death, though they don't actually need "food" to survive and are immortal. They were first mentioned in the Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction "Until I See You Again". Funera have nearly all gone extinct due to a lengthy war they had with the fairy race thousands of years prior. Naturally, those who survived felt degraded and angry, but tried not to openly engage with anyone anymore after their defeat. They make their survival and hunting practises a secret by doing it little or not at all, even though it's unlikely the fairies could replicate their victory, as they stopped training their forces to deal with funera. The story also notes that Earth suffered a deadly disaster before their "arrival". They're believed to have been the first lifeforms to emerge after everything was wiped out, which made many people think they travelled along on the comet and come from a different world. The funera never confirmed this. Behaviour Funera are sadistic, yet social animals, and generally don't like being without each other's company. When they were still the dominating species on Earth, they were considered a global evil, as they killed whoever crossed their path. Eating isn't necessary for them to survive, though it does increase their strength. Funera that don't eat can act lacklustre and indifferent, while regular ones are noticeably more cheerful and energetic. As they're capable of digging through the memories of any living creature -whether or not these have the brain capacity to store memories- and hypnotise entire crowds into believing their own death, they're considered powerful and unbeatable by most. In order to evade their attack, one needs to understand they're being held in a trance and not fear their own greatest fear. This is a paradox by itself, though the fairy race managed to produce emotionally distant warriors to fight them off. This sacrifice was greatly appreciated by the world, but it showed the once proud funera they were flawed. After their shameful defeat, the surviving funera were hungry for revenge, but showed great restraint and chose to hide in the shadows instead of reassembling an army. They're capable of living like human beings and operate normally in their presence and that of mythological creatures, though seeing or even hearing a fairy's voice for too long can test their patience and make them lash out. After the fairies won the war, they were granted the title of royalty and started acting as such. They rarely show up to mingle with other creatures, giving the funera some peace during their retirement. It's noticeable that humans are least likely to be attacked by them, while they're one of the easiest targets. It might have to do with humans and funera not having much of a past together, nor do they give the fairies special treatment. Appearance The funera are smoky, yet oily-looking creatures with a deformed appearance. Their movements are shaky and off, as if every part of their "body" is controlled by someone else and nobody's working together. They have leaky white eyeholes that induces headaches when looking directly at them, and sometimes a gaping mouth and multiple clawed limbs are visible. While moving around, a loud sound can be heard which is similar to a slowed down song that's rapidly cutting in and back out. They can also speak in this form, but their voice is low and omnipresent. When someone sees a funera, it's safe to assume they've already been hypnotized. When the human race was formed and made their presence known on Earth, the funera managed to successfully take on their appearance, which is not seen as a positive by other mythological creatures. The ability to look like a human being is either a curse in this world, or reserved for the cursed; those with immense powers and evil intentions. Trivia * "Multa funera" is Latin for "many deaths". See Also * Until I See You Again Category:Species Category:Original content